


shoot and run

by wesoftandfluffy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Culebras, F/M, Fluff, Gecko Brothers, Guns, Kate is Seths soul, Kate is badass, Kate is kidnapped, Kate/Richie is implied, Multi, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn), Scott is mentioned, Seth is a softie, Seth is emo about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesoftandfluffy/pseuds/wesoftandfluffy
Summary: Kate is kidnapped and Seth realises that he can't lose her again.(Post S3 E10 canon)
Relationships: Kate Fuller & Richard Gecko, Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko/Seth Gecko, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	shoot and run

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Shoot and Run' by Josef Salvat
> 
> Honestly I can't get enough of SethKate and after five years of pining for more I'm finally deciding to write some fics

> _ When she was young, they gave her a gun  _
> 
> _ And said, "shoot and run" _

Seth had lost Kate twice before. Once, while he had been miles away and utterly clueless, as she bled out while monsters watched. Richie had told him how she had cursed him to Hell. It’s almost ironic that the second time Seth lost Kate was when she walked through the flaming gate to Xibalba. In the moments after, when it was just him, Amaru and Scott, a bullet in his head rendering him safe but useless, Seth was ready to die. After all, Kate was Seth’s soul and by losing her, by watching her enter Hell, he had nothing left to live for. His brother and the girl he had come to love like no other were gone. He’d paid up. 

Then Kate had come back, Richie in tow, and his life found meaning once more. Heck, he even felt his heart flutter when Kate tore Amaru’s stomach open, like he was some teenage girl with a crush. 

So he had lost Kate twice and for reasons beyond his small, human comprehension, she had come back. But that was when they were playing with rules beyond their world. If something happened now, Seth is almost sure he’d lose her for good. So he isn’t going to risk it. 

'Seth, we need to make a plan first.' 

'No, Richie, what we _ need  _ to do is fucking go in there and get her out. Now.'

The two brothers were crouched behind a busted up car, one of many in the makeshift junkyard-hideout they had discovered after following whispers of a ton of cash. It had been a great discovery until it got them found out. Some cigarettes butts left behind, some security cameras that they hadn’t counted on. They had gotten careless. Too many brushes with death, too much playing in the world of the supernatural. The Geckos forgot that they aren’t invincible. 

And then Kate had been snatched away from them. 

An innocent offer to pick up some stuff from the grocery store instead of Seth. Seth who had been having trouble sleeping and was finally getting some rest. Richie who was out feeding. Kate who was too nice and still too banged up from her escapade into Hell. 

And now, who knows how many doors away, she was being held behind enemy lines. Away from Seth and Richie where she belongs. 

'What were we fucking doing anyway? Shit, Richie, we should have been there.'

'Oh yeah? Sorry, but I’ve never classed picking up some ice cream and smokes as a high-stakes job.’

‘We can’t lose her again.’

Deep down, Seth knows that Richie is right. They need to think things through before barging in there. One wrong move and it could backfire, could cause Kate more trouble than what she’s already facing. But on the surface, right beneath his skin, is rage and Seth realises that he would cut down every person between him and his girl and not feel bad about it. 

So Seth stands and starts walking around from behind the car. He ignores Richie’s whispered words of annoyance, cocks his gun instead. His heart is racing, his blood pumping. Nothing, not a single thing, is going to stop Seth Gecko from making sure he doesn’t lose Kate Fuller again. 

He’s glad when he hears footsteps behind him, hears Richie cock his gun. He pictures them in his head; the infamous Gecko brothers, decked out in black suits, looking like bible-salesmen, guns in hand. 

‘Let’s get her back,’ Richie says. 

Seth breathes in deep, focuses on the rage bubbling along his bones. He shakes his head, vanishes any nerves, feels the close warmth of his brother at his left. 

They kick down the first doors, barely need to do much before the metal whines and they see inside the first room. Two men, sitting across an upturned bucket, a game of cards set up. Before they can blink, before they can draw their own weapons, the Gecko brothers shed a bullet each and take the men down. 

The next doors take them to a bigger room, one with double the amount of guys. After they’re taken care of, when Seth has small drops of blood on his white shirt, he looks to his brother, sees the yellow eyes and elongated fangs. Feels pride rushing through his veins.

But then they hear five gunshots from beyond and Seth’s blood runs cold. 

And then the brothers are moving again, fast and nimble. They glide through another room, kill everyone before Seth can count how many are there. Seth has never taken to killing, never found it easy. But in those moments, when his heart hurts in his chest and images of Kate bleeding out on the floor are running through his head, he thinks killing has never been easier. Every pull of his gun’s trigger is fluid, without emotion. He feels nothing for the men who fall, who died trying to fight back. 

It is when they’re reaching doors that Seth feels sure are the last that they’re taken by surprise. The doors open before they can get to them and the brothers raise their guns, ready to shoot. Richie hisses, more snake than man. They’re so ready to continue the fight, to fire their guns as if they’re at war. 

And then Kate walks through the doors. Kate, Seth’s Kate, who he almost shoots but stops just in time. Kate who is covered in blood and holding a gun at her side. It is Kate who walks out, tears on her cheeks. 

She drops the gun as soon as she sees them, stumbles, and begins to cry. 

'My boys-'

And then she's falling, her knees hitting the floor. Seth runs to her, makes room at his side for Richie. But Richie runs right past, gun still raised, so Seth takes Kate into his arms, just his, and whispers her name into her hair like a prayer. Like she is his God and he’s nothing more than a man worshipping all that is pure. He feels blood rub onto his neck, soak into his trousers. Her hair is dripping red. 

‘Are you hurt?’ He asks, and then asks again when she doesn’t answer. She tells him that she isn’t, that it isn’t her blood. Seth feels Kate cry against his chest, feels his heart ache. 

And then, 'Seth.’ 

He looks up, sees his brother who is standing halfway into the other room, a smirk mingled with a look of awe on his face. He gestures to the other room and Seth looks over Kate’s head at where she came from. Sees the bodies scattered about the room, five of them. And then it clicks. 

Five shots and five bodies. Kate who is not hurt but is covered in blood. The relief that hits him is strong, but not as strong as the pride that surges up in his chest. His Kate is safe. Kate who fought back. Kate who listened and learned when Seth taught her how to use and aim a gun. Kate who is now his world. 

Kate who is theirs. Them, the gentlemen thieves, the infamous Gecko brothers, who are hers.

> _ Oh, she doesn't know much  _
> 
> _ But she knows this  _
> 
> _ Life's too shorts not to take risks _
> 
> _ Oh, she steals herself and she goes for luck  _
> 
> _ She pulls the trigger and lifts it up  _
> 
> _... _
> 
> _ She loves it.  _


End file.
